


Sanity

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Heavy Angst, Other, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Salem takes his interrogation tactics too far. | [Game: <i>Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Salem in TDC is still pretty awesome. This was also something I wrote for "The iPod Shuffle Challenge" on Quizilla.

She had tried to change his mind by using the word ‘sanity’.

He was long gone from said word, but _Name_ refused to believe it. Yet, as soon as Diablo revealed himself as Elliot Salem; _Name_ felt a glimmer of hope.

Alpha and Bravo thought otherwise, as both men, and the younger T.W.O. operative known as November were tied to chairs, as well as had been beaten beforehand.

_Name_ had her hands zip-tied behind her back as she was sprawled out across the filthy compound floor.

Both male operatives were in a silent fury, as Salem had executed November right in front of them.

“_Name_, listen to us….he’s gone…” Alpha calmly pleaded with the woman who was in her early 30’s.

_Name_’s eyes glanced to November’s lifeless body sitting limply in the wooden chair across the room. Maybe Alpha was right about Salem.

The former T.W.O. operative chuckled evilly as he made his way over to a battered and beaten Mayor Cordova.

“Salem….leave him alone.” Alpha warned the man, Salem only ignored Alpha.

_Name_ was left to herself to think about November’s death, and what she could have done to stop it.

That was until a gunshot rang out.

“NO – SALEM!” 

Bravo roared furiously as the man moved away from Cordova’s lifeless body, toward the door.

“You’re a dead man, Salem – I swear it,” 

Alpha spat lividly.

_Name_ did her best to keep her head, Alpha and Bravo would remember the actions Salem had committed in that moment.

He’d executed November – and now Cordova, he would pay for sure.

“Of course I am..”

Was all Salem spoke as he left the room.


End file.
